thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Goddess Test Series
Goddess test cover.jpg|Win immortality or die trying or...|link=The Goddess Test Goddess-interrupted.jpg|Kate Winters has finally won immortality...|link=Goddess Interrupted Goddesshunt.jpg|A vacation in Greece sounds like the perfect way for Kate Winters to spend her first sabbatical away from the Underworld…|link=The Goddess Hunt TheGoddesslegacy.jpg|For millennia we've caught only glimpses of the lives and loves of the gods and goddesses on Olympus|link=The Goddess Legacy The Goddess Test is a book series written by Aimee Carter. It contains four books (one still to be released) and a novella. List of Books in Relsease Order *The Goddess Test-It's always been just Kate and her mum - but now her mother is dying. And when her dying wish is to move back to her childhood home, Kate agrees. So she starts at a new school with no friends, no other family and the fear that her mother won't live much longer. Then she meets Henry. Dark, tortured and mesmerising. He claims to be Hades, the God of the Underworld. If Kate accepts his bargain, he'll keep her mother alive while she attempts to pass his tests. Kate is certain Henry is crazy - until she sees him bring a girl back from the dead. Now saving her mother seems possible. If she succeeds, she'll become Henry's future bride - and a goddess. But if she doesn't... *Goddess Interrupted - Becoming immortal wasn’t supposed to be the easy part. Though Kate is about to be crowned Queen of the Underworld, she’s as isolated as ever. And despite her growing love for Henry, ruler of the Underworld, he’s becoming ever more distant and secretive. Then, in the midst of Kate’s coronation, Henry is abducted by the only being powerful enough to kill him: the King of the Titans. As the other gods prepare for a war that could end them all, it is up to Kate to save Henry from the depths of Tartarus. But in order to navigate the endless caverns of the Underworld, Kate must enlist the help of the one person who is the greatest threat to her future. Henry’s first wife, Persephone. *The Goddess Legacy - Calliope/Hera represented constancy and yet had a husband who never matched her faithfulness…. Ava/Aphrodite was the goddess of love and yet commitment was a totally different deal…. Persephone was urged to marry one man, yet longed for another…. James/Hermes loved to make trouble for others#151;but never knew true loss before…. Henry/Hades's solitary existence had grown too wearisome to continue. But meeting Kate Winters gave him a new hope…. *The Goddess Inheritance - Love or life. Henry or their child. The end of her family or the end of the world. Kate must choose. During nine months of captivity, Kate Winters has survived a jealous goddess, a vengeful Titan and a pregnancy she never asked for. Now the Queen of the Gods wants her unborn child, and Kate can't stop her--until Cronus offers a deal. In exchange for her loyalty and devotion, the King of the Titans will spare humanity and let Kate keep her child. Yet even if Kate agrees, he'll destroy Henry, her mother and the rest of the council. And if she refuses, Cronus will tear the world apart until every last god and mortal is dead. With the fate of everyone she loves resting on her shoulders, Kate must do the impossible: find a way to defeat the most powerful being in existence, even if it costs her everything. Even if it costs her eternity. *The Goddess Hunt - A vacation in Greece sounds like the perfect way for Kate Winters to spend her first sabbatical away from the Underworld...until she gets caught up in an immortal feud going back millennia. Castor and Pollux have been on the run from Zeus and Hades' wrath for centuries, hiding from the gods who hunt them. The last person they trust is Kate, the new Queen of the Underworld. Nevertheless, she is determined to help their cause. But when it comes to dealing with immortals, Kate still has a lot to learn....